the perfect match
by lovelustandstrawberrys
Summary: Still not over them! hopefully this will be a tad better :-) , reviews are welcome as always
1. Chapter 1

Nikkis p.o.v.

12 days , 12 days since the love of my life sold a deal to the L.E.A , leaving the school gates for the last time , walking away from everything and never to return.

Not like we lasted ages , 3 weeks to be exact , but we had something , i knew and i'm pretty sure she did too , we got each other , one thing that never happened to be during any relationship.

God , i'd fallen hard , she was perfect , gorgeous smile , those eyes and of course the soft caring side to her , that only_ i_ got to see.

Wakening up to the cutest morning voice , sexy bed hair and that twinkle in her eyes , the long deep conversations that never got boring , everything , just everything about lorraine was perfect , she was the definition of perfect.

I thought about the last day i seen her , standing in the school carpark with the light autum breeze dancing in her hair. "except with us ey' Lorraine said in that amazing accent that still , sends shivers through me , lorraines little way of saying "i really fucked up nikki" , maybe nikki had been tol harsh , she loved lorraine and had to do anything , anything to win this gorgeous , amazing and slightly stuborn woman back.

Grabbing her keys and putting her coat on she jumped into the car , she needed to tell lorraine how much she needed her , she needed to be with her.

Lorraines p.o.v

"fucking hell , i whispered running my hands through my hair , roughly tying it into a messy bun , dressed in my joggies and uggs , the "real" lorraine i geuss, flumping myself down on the sofa i looked across my livingroom , box's lying all over the place with possetions , both personal and business related , with less than a week until moving , i'm quiet pleased that i'm organised , for once.

I found a picture frame hanging out the box , wrapped delacatly in bubble wrap , a picture of me and nikki , the only person in the word who made me smile more times than anyone , anything for that matter , she was the only person who knew what i wanted , what i needed , one single tear raced freely down her face , she loved nikki , still did , always will , even the simple things nikki did , like calling me "Lo" , my secret name , one _she _had given me , something i'll always remember".

I dont even want to move to London , but the memories of everything between nikki still lingers throughout the house , mostly due to nikki being there a good few times during the relationship , wakening up to her protective arms wrapped around my waste , everything in my house just reminded me of her , except she wasn't here , I tried winning her back , twice but i failed , something i've never done

Nikkis p.o.v

" i was parked outside her house , noticing a "for sale" sign in the front garden , i began to panick "fuck" but glimmering at the side of her house was her baby , the ferrari , breathing a sigh of relief i looked in the mirror , running my hands through my hair , fingers tapping nervously against the stearing wheel. Getting out i walked up her path , the same path i'd walked on before , the tiny crystal white stones crunching against my leather boots with each step taking deep breaths in and out as i approached her door ,my hand hovered over the door bell , closing my eyes tight and pressing it twice , heart racing and breaths short.

She answered , of course she did , still as beautiful as ever and stealing my breath as she stood in joggies , hair tied back and a slight smile playing on her lips as well as her eyes brightening up , instantly washing away my nerves.

"Nik.." lorraine began.

"Hi , erm sorry to bother you at this time"

"No , no dont be silly , come in" lorraine smiled standing aside to allow nikki into the house , smelling nikki's gorgeous perfume as she walked passed lorraine.

"Can i get you a drink or anything?" Lorraine smiled , walking into the livingroom , nikki soon following and still a slightly confused lorraine wondering why nikki was here , not complaining obviously.

"No thanks Lo , i s-see you're moving" nikki stuttered.

"Yeah" , lorraine began as both woman sat on lorraines sofa "to london , i've started a knew business , i don't actually need to move but i-i...i have nothing here for me i geuss , i've lost the most important thing to me , its just the memories thats the problem , its for the best i suppose"

Nikki had tears edging in her eyes she didn't want lorraine to go , she could'nt cope of she'd leave.

"But Lo , the schools in good hands.."nikki began but was cut of by lorraines short laugh breath.

"I-i wasn't talking about the school , nik",

"what do you mean then" nikki asked softly looking into lorraines eyes.

Lorraine took a deep gulp , before turning to face nikki , delivering eye contact to prove to nikki what she was about to say was genuine.

"Us niki , you , i'm so so sorry , i'd never meant to hurt you , you're the only person i've met that stood by me , liked me for who i'am and not what i have , nobodys ever done that , how you made me feel like i was the only person who mattered , how you took me at my best and still stood by me at my worst when..when everyone else left , and..and if i could turn back time i would stand infront of that school and tell everyone exactly how you meant to me Nikki Boston and tell them all how much you made me happy , and i wish i never finished us" lorraine replied softly , tears streaming down her face , she was way out of her comfort zone , stripped to her core , but she desperatly needed nikki to know exactly how much she really meant to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nikkis p.o.v

Fuck , fuck , fuck. Did she really say that? Does she really regret breaking up with me? I can't knock her back again , i love her , really fucking love her , this was Lorraine Donnegan after all , never opens up to anyone , wears her heart on her sleeve , hidden to people closest to her who she thinks will hurt her or let her down , maybe from her past , who knows , all i know is i've never loved or cared for anybody else appart from lorraine.

I nervously bit down on my lip , looking down at my hands , then up to her eyes blood shot and puffy from crying , then she speaks.

"Can..can we at least be , you know f-friends? , she asked , trying to sound cool but wavering slightly on the friends part.

"What if i dont want to be friends?" I replied , trying my hardest to keep cool.

She looked at me , face shattering a litte , "yeah..yeah God nik , i dont blame you"

I looked up at her , neatly tucking that bit of blonde hair i love behind her ear.

"No i meant , what if..i said i wanted to be more that friends?"

Her face lit up , God that smile , i leaned forward testing her , lightly skimming her lips , feeling her wraping her hands around my neck , then i pulled away teasing her.

lorraines p.o.v

I couldn't take it anymore , i needed her , i wanted her , god i did , pulling her in , pleading with her , "please...nikki just kiss me"

She smiled , and moved in , the world stopping for a moment as she placed the most perfect , romantic kiss ever , slow but passionate as if we were savouring the moment.

"Do you fancy staying tonight? Looking into her eyes , she knew what i meant , we certainly wont be sleeping. Like she read my mind she pulled me off the sofa , and picking me up , my legs around her neck and her hands on my lower back and carried me to my bedroom , the place that only felt comfortable when nikki was there.

She opened my bedroom and placed me down , we looked at each other , lustfully , i was back in lorraine mode , in control. I grabbed her collar , slamming her against the door and kissing her passionatly , bitting her lip softly and hearing her laugh , running my hand on all possible areas , god she was gorgeous.

She pulled my baggy hoody over my head , fiddling with the lace on my joggies before sliding them down my hips , her going down as the trousers went , nibbling at my thighs , i put my hand on her head , letting out a moan , egging her on for more.

Nikkis p.o.v.

I looked at her in her sexy red and black lace underwear , with matching thong. "Fucking hell Lo , you're so so beautiful" i looked deep into her amazing ocean blue eyes , one word and a lip bite.

"Bed" she replied


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Been so busy with moving and working & christmas , but this will get updated soon after this so i'll promise not to leave you all hanging too long

Lorraines p.o.v

I woke up the next day , turning onto my side and seeing a gorgeous pair of brown eyes meeting my own blue eyes , i felt my heart skip 10,000 beats , she was beautiful.

"Morning , gorgeous" i whispered in my morning voice

And watching her lips curve into that smile.

"Morning Lo , sleep well?"

"Well after last nights events , yes i did" bitting my lip.

"You're hot as fuck when you do that you know" she replied still smiling , sending my stomach into reverse and doing overtime

"Not as hot as you though" i replied rolling over on top of her , pinning her hands on top of the bed and kissing her , kissing her with every emotion.

I heard her let out a small sigh , only egging me on.

Moving slowly down her neck , hands still pinned down , bitting on the spot I know sends her tottally crazy.

I felt her trying to wrigle her hands away to feel me , but i was having none of it. I sat back up and kissed her lips , giving her a smile , still holding her down

"I know that smile , what have you got planned" she asked touching her lip with her tongue

With that , i jumped off my bed and opened my underwear drawer , pulling out a sexy black lace corsit With matching underwear and matching suspenders , along with handcuffs abd a blind fold , I'm not usually into this kind of thing , but i wanted to make her feel good , give her everything i could.

I hid the underwear set from her and walked round to the bed , and handcuffing her "Lo , what.." i silenced her with a kiss

"god , i love this side of you , so mysterious" nikki told lorraine , doing exactly as she was told and went along with Lorraines little game.

"You need to put this on" i Grinned , sitting her forward to tie the blindfold"

"Aw Lo , you're such a spoil sport , do i have to!?" Nikki winged.

"Yes , you have to" i replied kissing her lips. "I wont be a secobd , dont move" i whispered onto her lips seductivley before grabbing the underwear set and strolling into the en suite.

"Dont fucking move , Lo are you for real? , where the fuck exactly am i going to go" nikki laughed

Nikkis p.o.v

I'd been attatched to this bed for at least ten minuts , she better not leave me here , i swear.

Within that second i heard the bathroom door creak open and I heard her paddling over to the bed , my heart was racing with excitement.

Lo came out and sat on my abdomen with her legs at either side of me , leaning down on me i could smell her gorgeous perfume as she began to nibble down my Neck , the bit she knows makes me loose myself.

I felt her hands come to the back of my head , slowly removing the blindfold , torturing me.

I opened my eyes and litterally thought my heart was going to come out my mouth , she was sitting there with a black SEE THROUGH lace corsit with matching knickers and suspenders , hair neatly curled over her shoulders with bright red lipstick.

"Wow" is all i managed to say as she sat on me , "you look , you look fucking...just wow"

Words couldn't even surpress how hot she looked.

"You like what you see" she asked bitting her lip , she knew the answer , i didn't have to tell her.

I nodded , still unable to take my eyes of her , this was a side to her i'd never seen but by fuck if this was the wake-up call i was going to recieve every morning i wasn't complaining!

She leant forward , kissing me with everything she had , skimming her lips down my neck , leaving red lip prints all over me , her marks.

I watched her as she slid further and further , nibbling on my hip bones and circling her fingers on my thigh , there was no need for foreplay , i felt almost there.

She kissed my stomach going down and snuggling herself between my legs , seperating them and giving me and eyefull of her cleavage , sucking and nibbling on my thighs and not breaking eye contact

I let out a moan , arching my back , breasts exposed and bucking my hips towards her as a signal that i was ready.

I felt her fingers trace my clit , from the top all the way down , then , her lips clamped right round me

"Fucking hell lo... do not stop , oh god"

I felt her breathy laugh against me , she knows the effect she has on me

She kept working on me , sucking , licking , nibbling absolutely every place she could reach , and even though she wasn't that well experienced , she was good , really really really fucking good.

I was at this stage panting as hard as i've ever done , letting out loud moans and arching myself into her ,the handcuffs rattling on the metal bed frame , surely leaving me with bruises , bruises of the most erotic morning of my life.

Ias she sucked and nibbled she pushed her fingers inside me "ahhh , lo right...fucking there..im ..co" the most amazing wave of pleasure washed right through me and she fucked me even harder

"Arghhhh FUCK-ing..hell arghhhh!

She slowly started to lick me clean , gliding herself up my body , leaving me sweating , still moaning and struggling for breath

She lay on top of me , watching me with that smile that sends me crazy "you're...good..so ..fucking good" i just about managed to say.

She laughed uncliping the cuffs and flinging them across the room and kissing me with passion

"I love you nikki" she looked at me , tucking a strand Of hair behind my ear

"I love you too , Lo" pulling her down to me , our lips coliding messily

I got my girl back , i was happy and that was the best christmas present i've ever recieved , my gorgeous , bossy

and mysterious girlfriend , Lorraine Donnegan.

Will update soon , let me know what you all think :-) x.


End file.
